


His Robe

by OnlyTheInevitable



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Coital Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: A little morning fluff with Jean and Jakob.





	His Robe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to finally dabble in this ship! I hope I did them some justice!

“Jeanie?” his voice calls out from the bathroom.

She’s too busy trying to re-adjust the bedsheets to go to him, so she calls back a simple, “yeah?” as the corner she  _just_  put on slipped out again. She’d had many lovers in this bed, but none seemed to spark quite a rivalry with the sheets as Jakob did.  _They must’ve slipped off when he tried that new thing with her legs._

 _“_ Where’s my robe?” he asked, walking into the bedroom brazen with his nudity that matched hers. 

“What? Oh-thank you,” she smiled as he re tucked the sheet, working the side opposite her.

“I can’t find it,” he told her contemplatively, looking around while scratching the hair on his chest, hoping the garment would appear.

She was grabbing the pillows that had been sporadically thrown around the room as he did a three-sixty. “What robe?” she asked. She didn’t remember him bringing many clothes over. Then again, she was usually taking them off.

“The pretty yellow one,” he explained. He gestured to his body, his hands tracing his memories of the fabric. “With the white flowers.”

“Oh,” she said, surprised. She was surprised to hear him refer to it as his, but pleasantly so. She hadn’t really noticed he’d been the only one to wear it for the past three months. No other men came over since this  _thing_  they had started, and by the time she managed to regain her composure from the mindblowing orgasms, heavy emphasis on the plural, he’d grabbed the robe and slid it on. 

She pointed to the corner of the room as she grabbed her own darker one. “I put it in the hamper.”

Jakob followed her directions and lifted the hamper, sorting through a few bras and garments before the yellow fabric came into view. He pressed it to his nose before closing the hamper and throwing it on. “Jakob,” she admonished, “that has to smell. I have-”

He’d made his way over to her before she could offer her other robes and he encircled his arms around her, breaking her concentration as he drew her towards him. “It smells like you. So it smells good,” he smiled that toothy smile. That smile made her feel like a character in one of those romance novels she spent so long admonishing to other women - weak in the knees, her heart pitter pattering in her chest, butterflies in her stomach.

She stood up on her tip-toes and luckily he bent down to meet her halfway. She could taste herself on his lips, as she was sure he could taste himself on hers. Their own smiles broke the kiss, and she leaned away without settling back on her feet. “So you’re stealing my clothes now?” she teased.

“I look good in it,” he joked confidently.

 _That he did._ She laughed and eased back down as he let go to tie her sash around her waist. As he did she looked down and admired the way it framed his body. It well went to her knees but cut off at his muscular thighs. When it was closed and he started to get erect, the flaps started to-

“See,” he teased, pulling her out of her reviere. “You can’t get enough of it,” he winked, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

She beamed at him before tugging on the sash. “Come on, Jakob. Put your robe on, I’m hungry.”


End file.
